Remember To Breathe
by ficwriter4
Summary: Craig and Ellie are best friends, going to school in the city. Ellie still has lingering feelings for him, but he's still with Manny.... Takes place after he comes back for graduation
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new one! For everyone who started to read "The Secrets In The Telling", I probably won't be updating it for a while. I got another idea and went with it! Hope you enjoy!**

After more than a year, more than 365 days, you think that I would have learned something useful. I haven't learned how to cook spaghetti without the noodles coming out sticky, I have not learned that when you sort your laundry, make sure there is no pink socks mixed in with your whites because it can lead to a disaster, and I have most certainly not learned that falling for you best friend never comes out the way you want it too. It ends up being a huge mess and you never end up with the guy. He ends up choosing a black-haired, skinny, bimbo. At least that's what happened in my case.

But now that I think about it, there was something that I did learn this year: I, Ellie Nash, am a sucker for tall dark musicians. But this is where my problems began. I don't know what it is about Craig. Maybe it's the way he looks at me with his understanding eyes while I talk about my mom in group. Maybe it's because he doesn't get scared of me when we talk about my cutting, the way most people do. Maybe it's because he was so determined to help me with the drums that we would have our very own study session. Maybe it's because of those study sessions. Maybe it's because of all those things. Whatever it was, I had fallen for him. _Hard_.

But that was last year. It's a new year. I was living in the city, going to school for journalism and for the last few months I had been adjusting to living on my own. My mom is trying to get better, but my dad is still in Iraq. Marco and Dylan have a new apartment, but it's all the way in New York City. Ash and Jim are still at Degrassi. And then there's Craig.

Craig lives in the city with me. After he came back for graduation, he told us all that he decided to stop working with his music, at least professionally, for awhile because he realized that he needed to go to college. So he spent the few months of summer with us, but also with a lot with Manny. They were going to try and survive the 'long distance' relationship. Of course, I wasn't too happy with this.

I told Marco I was over him, because god knows I wanted to be. But you can't help how you feel. All I knew was that when we were together, I felt closer to him than I ever had. Every time his hand would gently touch my arm or back, a shock of electricity would move through my body. And then of course he would kiss Manny and I would just sit there thinking why I was still pining over a guy who I mean nothing more than a friend to.

So we left for school, and then it was just us. We live two blocks from each other. We hang out all the time, and are truly best friends. I, of course, still have feelings for him. They just won't leave.

-------------

"Earth to Ellie" Craig laughed at his friend as she completely dazed out on him, and snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, is my story not exciting for you?"

"Well you know, as fascinating as your phone calls with Manny usually are to me, this one's just not doing it for me. I can't think of why though… Oh wait! Maybe it's because it's boring!"

Craig laughed, "What, you don't like hearing about Manny's day in detail? I thought that hearing about what she was wearing today was extremely interesting for you." Ellie rolled her eyes. She knew that he did this to her on purpose. He knew that Him and Manny's relationship was not a subject she usually liked to talk or hear about. Maybe not the exact reason why…

"Haha, you know maybe I asked you to coffee for a specific reason, did you ever think of that?"

He sipped his coffee and looked at her curiously, "Ummm because we always go out to coffee. Because we're best friends and we hang out everyday, maybe that's what I thought."

"Ok, you got me. But hopefully that will make you think that when we hang out, there could one day in the future, be something that I have to tell you." She was trying to act serious, but once he started to smile, her stern face broke into a grin.

"Ok Fine, El. You have my sincere promise that next time we hang out, the first thing I will ask you will be 'Ellie, is there anything that you need to tell me before we get started talking about my life?' And you know what! Just to confirm it, we'll pinky swear on it!" She laughed as he held out his pinkie. His face was serious. "This is not a laughing matter Ellie! Pinkie me now!"

He finally smiled as she held out her finger and crossed it with his own. "There that's much better." His finger lingered on hers for a moment longer than the average Pinkie-Swear was, and this did not go unnoticed by Ellie.

He's doing it again. He's looking at me with his intense eyes. Those eyes that make me feel like I'm the only one in the room. God! Why is he doing this! He should not be doing this…as if on cue, Craig released his pinkie with hers and looked away.

"I need to go get more cream." He stood up and walked to the counter, leaving Ellie confused.

"Excuse me, you're Ellie Nash, right?" Ellie looked up to see an attractive guy with dark hair and a kind face.

"Yep that's me"

"I thought so. You're in my psych class. I'm Chris." He held out his hand and she shook it, He was smirking at her, and she blushed. " I've noticed you in class, but I've never had the guts to come up and talk to you…"

"Hey", Craig who returned to the table, and eyed the guy suspiciously interrupted him.

"Oh Craig! This is Chris, he's from my psych class." Chris held out his hand for Craig to shake, which ignored the gesture.'  
"Hi" He solemnly responded.

Chris looked bewildered, "I'm sorry, are you guys together?"

"No! No we aren't!" Ellie shot Craig an annoyed look, "What were you saying before?"

Chris hesitated, but began again, " Well I saw you here and just thought that it was the perfect time to talk to you and see if sometime you would like to hang out?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah that would be cool, do you want my number?" They exchanged numbers and then Chris left. Once he was out the door, Ellie looked over at Craig.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"  
"Craig! You ignored his handshake! Who does that?" She said angrily.

"Well I've seen him around, El, and He's always with another girl, I didn't think that that was the type of guy you would want to date."

Ellie laughed, "Craig I gave him my number, we haven't gone on a date, so I would hardly say that we're 'dating'."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have given him your number. For all you know, he could be some sort of creep!" He looked at her, "El, I'm just trying to watch out for you, ok?"

Ellie could tell he was pretty serious about this subject, "Ok, thank you. But just remember that when a cute, nice guy comes up and is interested in me, doesn't mean that he's a crazy person. OK?" She smiled when she could tell that he was smirking and he nodded. They both got up and got on their coats and walked out into the cool October weather.

"Just to let you know, I don't think that if a guy is interested in you, then it means that he his a creep, ok?" He put is arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk along as she leaned her weight onto him, "In fact he much be a pretty smart guy to want to date you." She looked up at him and he was smiling at her.

She couldn't help but notice that it felt so right walking this close to him. Especially when he leaned down and kissed the top of her hair. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, and wanted to stay like this forever.

**What do you guys think? I have many ideas for this one, but I'm open to suggestions! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took awhile to update! But here it is!**

Ellie walked into her psych classroom. She had spent more time getting ready then she had most of the year. Her outfit was not the usual sweatshirt and sweatpants, she usually wore to her classes. She wanted to stand out in case she saw Chris there. He was cute and available and obviously interested in her, in a way that Craig was not. After she had talked to him at the Coffee Shop, she had thought about Craig and decided that she could not love him anymore; she needed to get over him. It was just something she needed to do. Even if this Chris guy ended up being nothing like her and it didn't work out, it was a step that would help her move on.

"Is this sit taken?" Ellie looked into Chris's warm eyes.

"It is now." She smiled at him, and he sat down. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. The way his hair just slightly feel over his dark eyes was mesmerizing. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So how's Craig?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I am so sorry about the way he acted towards you. Seriously. He is my best friend, and I guess typical guy, just gets really protective over me. I'm so sorry."

"That's ok. I guess I understand. I mean, if I was best friends with you, I wouldn't really want any guys with you, too."

"It's not like that, he just wants me to be with a really good guy, and he doesn't know you. But I'm sure after we hang out and he meets you again, he won't act like that." Chris grinned.

"So we're hanging out, huh?" She smiled.

"Well I just figured that since you're so obviously infatuated with me, that we would for sure hang out." They laughed.

"Well of course. I was actually thinking that we could go to this place called, 'The Singing Room'. It's this really cool…" Ellie interrupted him.

"I love that place! It was one of the first places I went when I moved here. They have the coolest bands play there."

"I know!" He lowered his voice, "You know, rumor has it that The Ramones first performance was there."

"Seriously! So you like the Ramones?" She grinned.

"Umm, they're like my favorite band! Their songs were the first ones I learned how to play on my guitar."

"Wow." Another tall dark musician? Maybe this will work out better than I thought….

* * *

"Can we please change the channel?" Craig pleaded with Ellie as he plopped down on her couch.

"Craig! This is my apartment! Besides, the show is almost over. Just deal with it, ok?" Craig shot her a hurt look. "You are such a baby" She turned her attention back to the T.V as a pillow hit the side of her face. She turned over to Craig who was laughing, "You're not funny! Jerk!" They both started to laugh, but begin to watch the show again.

After a few minutes of silence, Craig looked over at Ellie. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was concentrated on something. It was the same face she would make when she was determined to play the drums. It was undeniably cute.

"So, El… how was psych class today? Talk to any creeps?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I did talk to this really cool guy, and we're going out tomorrow night." A pang hit him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Ohhh really? Well that's great El." He said sarcastically, " Where's he taking you? The mall?"

She looked over at him and gave him a doubtful look, "OK, first of all, your joke sucked, and second of all, no he's not, he's actually taking me to 'The Singing Room'. So he's cooler than you think." He snickered.

"Well, that just proves it. He's been stalking you and knows that you love that place."

"Well obviously, but what's so wrong with stalking?" She flashed him a teasing smile.

Craig smiled back, but on the inside it was really bothering him. He didn't know why. He _was _with Manny. He loved Manny. He could have chosen Ellie, but he didn't. Him and Ellie were just best friends, Right?

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Remember to Review!**


End file.
